


Ep Coda 4x15: A Night To Remember

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Danny has bad ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 4x15: A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> 1) My thanks to [**Simplyn2deep**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep) for the beta. And her patience in dealing with me.  
>  2) Mister Hoppy gets a mention.

**Disclaimer: I love Steve, he loves me, and I like living in a world of fantasy**

**++++++++++**

Clara Williams was in the midst of a nice deep sleep when she was awakened by pounding on the door. Taking a look at the clock she saw it was 12:15AM and she noticed Danny coming out of his room, plus the gun in his hand. "Danny?"

Danny put his palm up and approached the door cautiously. "I'm a cop and I'm armed, so I suggest...."

"Open the door, Danny." Steve's voice seemed to echo around the room. "Now." 

Danny put the safety on his weapon and opened the door to find his partner standing there, looking completely homicidal. "We have a case? You couldn't call so I could meet you?"

"Yes, we have a case; a case of stupidity." Steve entered the house and took a few calming breaths. "Hello, Mrs. Williams."

"Steve," she nodded in kind and then turned to Danny. "Does he usually do this?"

"What is so important in the middle of the night?" Danny put his gun down. "You've just scared my mother half to death."

"I woke up to go to the bathroom...."

"TMI, Steve," Danny warned.

"When I went back to bed I noticed that there was a voice mail." Steve took his phone out of his pocket. "Apparently I put the phone on silent and didn't get the call." 

"Steven, I swear, if you don't finish," Danny eyed his gun, "I'm going to shoot you."

"Grace called me." Steve waved his phone in the air. "You and your stupid ideas, Danny."

Clara got in Steve's face. "Quit calling my son stupid!" 

"He is," Steve answered flat out. "Here; listen." He played the message Grace had left.

_"Uncle Steve, Danno was talking to me about when he and Mommy got a divorce and...and...."_ Grace was crying. _"I don't want another divorce and please stop it from happening."_

"Why would she call you about that?" Clara asked Steve. "She should be talking to me or her father."

"There's more," Steve told her and put his palm up, but he looked across the room and spotted Grace, who had come out of her room. "And I think Grace can tell you herself."

Grace's eyes were puffy and it was clear she had been crying.

"Grace," Clara said, "there's no reason to get this upset over Grandpa and I. These things happen." She knelt down. "You could have come to me about it."

"What?" Grace sniffled and took a tissue, wiping her nose. "No, that's not it. I mean I'm upset over it, but that's not why I'm crying." She faced Danny and Steve. "I want to go home." She ran to Steve and hugged him tightly, and promptly burst into tears. "I miss Mister Hoppy and...."

"Oh, baby girl, I wish I wasn't allergic to him," Clara said, feeling bad. "But I'll stay in a hotel if you want him here."

"No," Grace hiccupped, "I miss my house and my room and...and...I wanna go home!" 

"But you are home." Clara was at a loss. 

Steve picked Grace up and glared at Danny. "No, she's not."

Danny held out his arms and took Grace. "I'm sorry, Grace, and yes, Steve was right." He looked at his partner. " **This** time; don't let it go to your head."

"Can I please get an explanation?" Clara asked, frustrated. "I feel as if you're all talking in code."

"We'll go home tomorrow, Grace." Danny gave her a smile. "But for now, how about you go back to sleep."

"You promise you're not breaking up?" Grace asked him, eyes filling with tears again.

"Yes, I do," Danny reassured her, carrying her back to her room. When he returned he noticed Steve and Clara sitting quietly. "We don't live here," Danny told her, "not anymore. Yes, I bought the house a few months back, but we didn't stay very long." He took a breath. "You asked me why Steve's truck was here and I told you it was because he comes in the morning and we take the Camaro. There was a time that was true, but now it's a lie."

Clara looked from one man to the other. "I don't understand."

"Steve was here because yesterday he helped me move mine and Grace's things, some of them at least, back in here." Danny looked to Steve for help. "Technically this house is going on the market."

"Danny lives with me," Steve said. "No, that's not right. Danny, Grace and I live in the same house, and it's not this one."

"You're together." Now Clara understood. "And Grace thought you were divorcing?"

"Breaking up," Danny clarified, "because we aren't married."

Clara began to pace, deep in thought. She finally stopped and the look she gave Danny made him take a step back. "Daniel Adam Williams, how could you put my granddaughter through this?" 

"Yeah!" Steve added.

"You keep quiet!" Clara yelled. 

Steve's mouth snapped shut.

"Why did you...flee...this morning?" Clara asked him. "I thought I had cooties."

"I figured it I stayed you would have found out and I wasn't...." Steve paused. "I wasn't ready to have a mother-in-law."

"He was afraid," Danny said. 

Clara had to ask, "Does Rachel know?"

"Yes, she does," Danny replied, "and she's all for it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ma, but I didn't know how you'd react."

"This is going to take some getting used to." Clara walked into the kitchen, Steve and Danny following her. She picked up the cheesecake from the counter and got a fork placing them on the table, and then took out a container of chocolate milk and a glass, sat down and filled it. "Sure, why not. I can look on the bright side; at least I'm not Donna Mazinsky."

"Francis...I mean, Frankie's mom?" Danny asked. 

"Mm-hmm." Clara stuffed her mouth with a large piece and gulped some milk. "He's now Frances with an 'e'." Another hunk of cheesecake. "Sweetheart, you're not going to get a sex change operation, are you?"

"No, Ma." Danny took a fork and sat down. "I like being Danny."

"Maybe I shouldn't have breastfed you." Clara drank the milk straight from the container and her next piece of cake was so big it filled her mouth while she chewed. 

"Uh, Mom, you didn't breastfeed any of us; you said you liked beer too much." 

Clara ignored him and pushed the cake away. "Is there anything else to eat?"

"Ice cream." Steve took out the pint and gave it to her, along with a spoon.

After three spoonfuls, Clara seemed a bit calmer. "Have you tried not being gay?" She was clearly sincere. "To be sure, maybe we should go to a strip club; I'll get you a lap dance."

"Ma, I'm not exactly gay." 

"No," Clara looked him over, "you wouldn't be gay; you were married and you've dated women." She ate one more spoonful and put the ice cream aside. "You're bisexual."

"There's only Steve." Danny looked at Steve. "A little help here."

"Like you helped me when I told Doris?" Steve shook his head. "You're on your own; no back-up in this situation."

Clara snapped her fingers. "It was too many movie musicals, wasn't it?"

"No, Ma, it wasn't too many musicals; dad loves those." Danny sighed. "If I was molded by the films **you** took me to I'd be a sociopath."

"I think that's taking it to the extreme, Danny," Steve said, eating some ice cream himself.

"Steve, she went into labor halfway through 'The Omen' and didn't say a word because she didn't want to miss the ending." Danny's face told Steve it was the truth. "If the movie had been an hour longer I'd have been born in a theater."

"Don't be so dramatic, Daniel." Clara took the ice cream from Steve. "I like to think I was the cool mom of the neighborhood."

"Yeah," Danny laughed, "the cool mom who took me to see 'The Howling' the day before a teacher said to draw what we kids did over the weekend."

"I thought it was very artistic." Clara looked upon him with pride. "And instead of praising his talent they suggested I take him to a psychologist."

Steve laughed out loud at that, but suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry; maybe now is not the time."

Danny saw his mother open her mouth and put his palm up. "No, it's the perfect time." He took Steve's hand in his. "I don't hear you laugh like that often." Danny turned to Clara. "The first time I heard him laugh like that I had known him a year; he was with Grace on the beach."

Clara nodded to their joined hands. "And how long have you been together?"

"About a month," Steve said with a shrug.

"A month?" Clara went for the pint again. "And you and Grace already moved in with him?"

Danny stood and brought back the cheesecake and a fork for Steve, poured them each a glass of milk and they both ate a piece of cake.

"We've lived there often enough over the past few years; you already knew that though." Danny pointed out. "But a month ago, things changed."

"Only Steve?" Clara asked him.

"Yeah, Ma," Danny smiled, "only Steve."

"This is going to take some getting used to." Clara stood up. "I'm going back to the couch and we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Mrs. Williams," Steve said, "please don't hate Danny over this."

"Is that what you were afraid of, Danny?" She kissed the top of his head. "You really are stupid."

Steve didn't hold back his laugh this time.

"In reality I know it's nothing I did," Clara told her son, "I just have to accept it." 

"Thanks, Mom." Danny got up and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Daniel." She turned to leave, but turned back. "Two things: One, Steve might as well stay here with you tonight. And two, I thought I told you to call me Clara, Steve."

"Thank you, Clara."

"You're welcome." 

"You see, Danny, you got all worked up over nothing." Steve wiped off the table and put the ice cream away, while Danny loaded the dishwasher. "Your mother was going to take you to a strip club?"

"She'll do anything to prove a point," Danny said matter-of-factly. "And she worked in one during college."

"Your mother was a stripper?" Steve's eyes bugged out of his head.

"I was a bartender!" Clara shouted from the living room.

Danny went in there. "Lower your voice, you'll wake up Grace."

"I'm not sleeping, Danno!"

"Pretend you are!"

"Okay!"

"She'll never get up for school," Danny groaned. "And speaking of which - how did you get her out today?"

"Rachel," Clara told him. "She called the school."

"Of course she did."

"Leave it be, Danno," Steve said, "and let's go to bed."

"Danno?" Clara's head came up. "You call him that and he lets you?"

"I don't let him," Danny clarified, "he just does, like with driving my car."

"You must really love him," Clara continued, "or the sex is really good."

"MOM!"

"What, Danny?" She asked innocently, yet with a hint of malevolence. "How could it not be good with such a hot guy?"

"You think he's hot?" Danny's voice went up at least two octaves.

"If you don't see it, Daniel," Clara sighed, "then you need glasses."

"He is hot!"

"Go to sleep, Grace!" Danny yelled. "Mom, quit talking like that; you're going to corrupt her."

"Of course I will," Clara rolled her eyes, "just like I corrupted you and your siblings." 

Steve was grinning. "They think I'm hot, Danno." 

Danny shoved him towards the bedroom. "I think you're tepid at best."

"What's tepid?!" Grace screamed from her bedroom.

"It means your father is going blind!" Clara told her. 

Steve clamped his hand over Danny's mouth. "We're going to bed. Good night, Clara."

"Good night, boys."

"Go to sleep, Gracie!"

"Aye-aye, Commander, sir!"

**~~~~~~~~**

Once they were in the bedroom with the door closed Danny turned to say something, but found himself pushed against the wall. Any and all words were quickly drowned out by Steve's lips over his; he was gasping for air when Steve finally let him breathe.

Steve placed a finger over Danny's lips. "Shh; we don't want to disturb your mother or your daughter, do we?" As Danny's eyes grew larger, Steve simply smirked. He leaned in and swiped his tongue up Danny's cheek to his ear, nibbling the lobe, getting Danny riled up. "I missed you tonight." Steve kissed his way down to Danny's shoulder, pulling the tee aside and bit down; his left hand automatically went to Danny's mouth, stifling the moan. "I would have come anyway, voice mail or not." Steve's right hand was not idle; it was in the process of making Danny's sleep pants disappear. "And speaking of coming," Steve's blew in his ear, "you're going to be doing that shortly." 

Two could play at this game, Danny decided, and his tongue slipped out and licked Steve's palm; his hands then made the decision that Steve's ass was a toy to be played with, so he grabbed on and pulled Steve's body flush up to his.

"Let me get them off, Danny." Steve reached for the button on his pants, but Danny slapped his hand away. "You going to take them down for me?"

Danny had other plans and right now they included rubbing his bare cock against Steve's denim-clad, and his hands slid into Steve's back pockets. He remained silent as he turned his head a bit so he could lick Steve's fingers.

"Danny...."

"Hush, babe." Danny sucked Steve's index finger into his mouth and his right hand undid Steve's pants. "Quiet." He grabbed the waist of Steve's pants and eased them down, waiting for Steve to step out of them. 

It took a moment for Steve's brain to catch up and kick off his sneakers so the pants could go away. He went for his underwear but Danny was already pulling them down, and holding Steve's bare ass, grinding his cock forward. Steve's arms went around Danny's waist and he walked backwards towards the bed, thankful for the moonlight. He turned them at the last minute and bent Danny over the mattress. Leaning down so his chest was against Danny's back, Steve left a trail of kisses along his nape, pulled back and slapped Danny's ass.

Danny flinched but didn't say a word; he just nodded to the dresser.

Steve took the lube out, flipped the cap and moistened his fingers; he was going to draw this out as long as he could. He flicked one finger against Danny's hole and rubbed the opening, waiting for Danny to shift back before he slid it inside. When finger number two joined it, Danny's hands wound in the sheets and he pulled at them. Number three slipped in easily and Danny was muttering to himself; Steve caught a few words. 

"Fuck" and "please" and "sadistic bastard."

'Sadistic?' Steve grabbed Danny's ass and dug the nails of his free hand into the muscled flesh. 

Danny buried his head in the pillow, muffling his moans. With Grace's room at the other end of the house he didn't worry so much. But the last thing he needed was his mother, ensconced in the living room, hearing them. Not that she would care, but she would tease them both about it until the apocalypse - and perhaps beyond.

But even Navy SEALs have their breaking points and Steve had reached his. He removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheet. 'Let's see what you can take, Danny.' He rested his cock against Danny's hole and entered at a snail's pace. He was partway in when he pulled out, sliding his length between the cheeks before he entered again. He buried his cock deep and swiveled his hips, and the whimper he heard from beneath him told Steve he had hit the right spot - so of course he hit it again. And again.

Danny kept mumbling under his breath. 

"What was that, Danno?" Steve leaned over Danny, driving his cock even deeper. "I can't hear you."

"Sonofa....mmmph!" Danny was ready to scream from the pleasure he was receiving; when Steve reached down and pulled on his cock, while at the same time hitting his prostate, Danny bit the pillow and came.

Steve didn't have much energy left and a few thrusts later he was grunting and his breaths had quickened. He held Danny still as he rammed inside, possessive and needing, watching his cock slide in and out. 

Danny turned his head and whispered, "Steven...."

Steve gritted his teeth and growled as he came, forcing back any loud sounds he felt like making. He gradually slowed down, sliding out of Danny and rolled onto his back. 

Their eyes met and both wanted to speak, but instead they moved towards each other, sharing a kiss.

Danny got up on wobbly legs and went to the bathroom, coming out with a cloth. He cleaned himself and Steve, tossed it into the bathroom and put a towel over the wet spot; he would change the sheets tomorrow. Danny crawled up onto the bed beside Steve and gave him another kiss, whispered, "Love you, babe," and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Not so for Steve, who was still wired. Normally when he suffered a bout of insomnia he went for a swim, but the beach was not at Danny's back door. He didn't have his running clothes so the best he could do was take a long walk. Steve was quiet as he got dressed and entered the hallway, silently heading to the front door. He glanced at the couch and didn't see Danny's mother, but did see the sliding doors open.

Clara was sitting outside with a beer, seemingly lost in thought.

Steve kicked his sneakers off and got one for himself, joining her. "It was hard fitting in here for him," he began as a conversation starter, "before Five-0, I mean."

"We don't need to talk about that, Steve." Clara shook her head. "We both know he doesn't feel like that anymore."

"He surfs; he's not half bad at it either." Steve looked at his bottle. "'Sam Adams'?"

"I had the cabbie make a quick stop at 7-11 on the way back," Clara explained, "and would you teach me to surf?" 

"I'd be happy to, Clara." Steve bit back a laugh and clanked bottles with her before they drank again. "It's going to make Danny nuts."

"It certainly will." Clara agreed. "So where's your mother?"

"She came back, she stayed around, I told her about Danny and I, and you can guess the rest." He drained his bottle. "I'm happy you didn't leave. Unlike me, I don't think Danny could have dealt with that."

"But she's still here, on Oahu."

"I honestly don't know." He stood up. "I'm going back to bed; I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night again, Steve." As he walked away she added, "Saying you have a nice butt just isn't the same if Danny isn't around to hear me." 

"You're going to put him through the ringer, aren't you?" Steve asked, trying his damndest to not laugh.

"I'm his mother; of course I will. His sister's ignore me and...." She paused and took a breath. "Matthew isn't here."

"He'll come back," Steve said with certainty, and knowing that was all he could say he went back to bed.

Clara sat outside for a little while longer and just stared into the night sky. No, she didn't fully accept Danny's lifestyle choice, not yet anyway; that would take time and patience, but she had both. She was happy that he had found himself a good guy in Steve, so she would just go with the flow and take each day as it came. Clara loved her son and there wasn't a chance in Hell she would lose him over this.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny woke up at 7:10 and reached for Steve, but found himself alone. He stumbled down the hall, yelling, "Grace, time to get up!"

"Geez, Danno," Steve said from the kitchen, "do you ever not yell?"

Entering the kitchen Danny found Grace and his mother at the table eating cereal and Steve leaning against the counter. "Please tell me there's coffee." Steve nodded to the pot. "I need to be awake to drive." He rubbed his eyes and poured a cup. "Good morning, Mom." Danny kissed her on the cheek and then gave one to Grace. "And you too, monkey."

"Good morning, snookums." Steve bent his head and pecked him on the cheek, while Grace erupted in a giggle fit.

"I'm taking her to school, Danny," Clara told him. "Go back to bed."

"I have to be up for work anyway." Danny sipped at his coffee. "You made the coffee didn't you, Grace?"

Grace shrugged. "Thick and muddy, just the way you like it." 

"We're taking the day off, Danno; we have to move home." Steve reached for Danny's mug.

"Hey! Get your own." Danny took it back and sat down next to his mother. "And how are you taking her?"

"I'm giving her the truck." Steve seemed happy about that. "She can use it while she's here."

"You pitch a fit when I ask to drive it."

"Well yeah, Danny, but I'm not afraid of **you**." Steve winked at Clara. "Although I should have asked if you could drive it. It's different than a car."

"I used to drive dump trucks for my Uncle Pete." Clara looked smug. "So to be honest, I think I can handle a 4x4."

Steve's mug paused halfway to his mouth. "Dump trucks?" 

"And forklifts." She finished her coffee. "I can also operate an overhead crane."

"You don't want to know, Steve," Danny said with a headshake.

"Okay, then." Steve gave the keys to her.

Grace finished her cereal and stood up, giving Steve a hug. "Uncle Steve, I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but I just want you to know that Dad's hotter than you."

"What do you want, Grace?" Danny asked her.

"Can I go over to Dylan's after school? His mom said its okay."

Every bit of Danny's being was prepared to say no, except what came out was, "What time should I pick you up?"

Grace then gave him a hug. "Thank you, Danno, thank you so very much! You're the bestest dad ever!"

"I said yes," Danny smiled, "so leave it be before I change my mind."

"C'mon, Gran," Grace got her backpack, "we don't want to be late. I have to direct you." 

"I'm coming," Clara said, following her granddaughter out. Five seconds later she stepped back in. "Danny?"

"Yeah, Ma?"

"Your bed squeaks and you're not very quiet." She laughed loudly as she closed the door.

"I hate that woman sometimes." Danny sneered. "She's going to crack jokes about it forever."

"I wish she was my mom."

If Danny hadn't been so tuned in to his partner he would have missed the whispered remark. He could have commented, but instead pulled Steve into a hug, which was returned in full. They stood like that for a few minutes before Danny finally spoke. "I think I can let you borrow her." 

Steve's lips twitched. "She **does** think I'm hot."

"Don't go there, Steven."

"Okay, Danno."

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about Danny's drawing? My daughter did similar in 1st Grade when she drew a vampire attacking a victim and blood dripping from his fangs. (We were big Buffy and Angel fans). The teacher said I should be concerned. Thankfully I was one of those level-headed parents who gave it neither a care nor worry. If I ever find the picture I'll post it.


End file.
